I AM THE LAW
by LordofWar245
Summary: Linus is a Knight sent by his order to clean the streets of Tokyo, Japan. Or so they thought. Unknown to him, Tokyo is under a new order, name, and is a place for a deadly game he is about to be in created by a madman. However, Linus is the Lawbringer and he will bring the law to this deadly game. OC centric OCHarem Reviews are needed damn it!
1. OC Bio

**Hello everybody and welcome to my newest addition to my story archives, I AM THE LAW. Now, this is going to be my first Sekirei fanfiction but I am an experienced writer. Anyway, this is going to be OC-centric with slight change of views from Minato (because I like the man).**

 **Another thing is that the OC is…different. What do I mean? If anyone has heard of the game called For Honor, the OC will be dressed and fight like the Lawbringer (hence the title of this story). Will it be interesting? Yeah, maybe; but I will do my best to appease all my viewers.**

 **Onto the OC Bio! (Like I usually do)**

 **Name: Linus Lloyd**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Weapon: Poleaxe (Axe: Lineback Axe) (Shaft: Belloth Shaft) (Spike: Morest Spike)**

 **Appearance: Usually is wearing a suit of plate armor outside his home. Other than that, he has shoulder length yellow hair and green eyes. Athletic despite wearing an armor that could make him a body builder.**

 **Armor: Darosh Helm; Nobright chest; Tical arms**

 **Personality: Doesn't talk much but has a loyal as the knight he was raised by.**

 **Past: Orphan at the age of ten, Linus was founded in the outskirts of a town in Italy by an old order of knights. He was raised and trained by the knights for eight years, mastering the way of the poleaxe. Given his loyalty to justice and honor, he was made as a Lawbringer and was sent to Japan to be one of the bringer of the Law personally…even though times has changed and there are now police forces everywhere but that's not the point.**

 **Likes: Unknown**

 **Dislikes: Those who disturb the law, bully the weak, and terrorize the innocent.**

 **Flock: You guys choices**

 **And yep, that's it. I don't know how this will play out, but I hope we will all have a great time, ok?**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **P.S. Yes, he will shout his Latin attack quotes from the game and probably from the other knights as well.**


	2. The Lawbringer

**Alright, here we go! The first chapter of I AM TH ELAW is finally here. I have nothing to say other than read and review this chapter, and sorry for the sudden disappearance of the chapter yesterday, the day was slow and I thought I should add some more in the chapter so yeah…so, let's a go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SEKIREI! Happy now -_-**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Tokyo/Shinto Teito Airport**

(For Honor OST- Promise)

In the airport of Shinto Teito, a tall and armored individual walked out. The armored person has a tall, golden poleaxe and is heavily armored since the armor is plate armor. Everyone in the area looked at the armored person strangely, which is reasonable since this is the twenty-first century. The armored person walked and took off their helmet to see the town, revealing a young man with emerald eyes and shoulder length yellow hair.

The armored man name is Linus Lloyd, a knight ordered by his order to watch over the country of Japan. In other word, to be a just knight in the capital of Japan due to some ominous rumors happening in Tokyo. Linus put back his helmet and walked around while remembering the pain of getting to Japan in the first place.

Let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant. Despite being raised by an old order of Knights, they were able to keep up the changes of the world so the new technology around Linus isn't too foreign for him. However, that doesn't mean he could get on the plan Scott-free. Three problems he had to endure before his departure.

The first problem is getting to the airport. Without a mobile vehicle to use to get Linus to the airport fast, Linus had to travel to the nearest airport…by foot. Oh, sure he could hitch hike a ride, but who in their right mind will help a heavily armored man with a real live poleaxe.

There was the option to use a horse from the Order, but the horses are too weak to carry him in his full plate armor. So, walking for three days straight it is.

The second is at the airport itself. After walking for three days and nights, hunting and eating the wild life in the forest, Linus arrived at the airport with no problem. Only for him to be stopped by authorities and well…

 **Flashback**

"Sir, you can't be serious? You are in an old, but durable armor with a tall poleaxe beside you. Why would we allow access to one such as you in our airport?" The chief of the security said with a scowl on his face. Linus sighed and gave the chief a note. The chief read the context of the note before laughing out loud.

"Bwahahahaha! You're going to be costume party for your younger sister, and you accidently shipped your clothes to Japan!? Are you an idiot or did someone pulled a prank on you?"

Linus only sighed and nodded, making the chief to laugh even harder.

"Hahahahaha! Alright, I guess we can let you on the airplane to see your sister. Just make sure that you keep your "weapon" away from the passengers and you will be fine." The chief said while holding his laughter. Linus bowed to him before leaving the room.

"Make sure no one tries to send your stuff before you get on the plane buddy!"

After hearing a marvelous piece of advice from chief Mcdouchebag.

 **Flashback End**

One of the most embarrassing moments in his life; and he had a lot of embarrassing moments during his ass being ki…I mean taking a very difficult training sessions with the Knights.

The final problem was the ride itself. EVERYONE IN THE PLANE KEPT STARING AT HIM. There was even a person who threaten to call the police should he try anything. Geez, does people really don't know anything about the Knights back in the day? Apparently not!

Linus shook his head from the three-major interference and remembered the mission he was given by the Order. Apparently, there has been strange changes happening in Japan. To be specific, Tokyo. The Knights has little to offer about only that a large company is taking control of the city. The Knights has decided to assign Linus to travel to Tokyo and make sure that the innocents are not being abused and the law are still just. Linus agreed since he is a part and sole active officer of the Lawbringers, men trained in heavy armor and the poleaxe to deliver justice in a lawless land. He is the sole active Lawbringer due to the other Lawbringers has aged and the younger generations are not old enough to join their ranks. Linus understands what he means.

Now that looks around the scenery closely, there are small squads of black clothed men lingering around. Linus assumes they are the authorities but need to investigate further about. Oh well, it should be easy to ask what is going on around here. After all, who can say no in the armor he's wearing?

 **Hours Later**

Okay, so after trying to ask the folks around here with a difficult time speak their language, Linus has gotten the gist of the situation here. From the locals, a pharmaceutical company called the Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI for short, has been buying out over eighty percent of Tokyo. The company is run by a man named Minaka Hiroto, the CEO and founder of the MBI. Not to mention that the company is powerful enough to have its own army.

'Now this is strange, why would a pharmaceutical company wanted to buy out most of Tokyo?' Linus thought. 'There is no war or a deadly plague spreading around here? So, what in the world does the MBI needs an entire city for?'

Linus walked into a park and night soon covers the sky. Linus then just realized that he forgot to find somewhere to rest in and was about to leave until he saw something strange. **(A/N: I know this is a little redundant but come on, the rich boy is a prick and Akitsu shown no emotions around the damn boy, so bear with me.)** He saw a woman with short, light brown hair, a bloody lab coat around her, and a strange mark on her forehead sitting on a bench. The blood is what caught Linus's attention and he went to see if the woman is hurt? Thanks to his armor, he created loud noise that caught her attention and looked at Linus. Linus narrowed his eyes when he saw the blank and dead-looking expression. Her eyes, while pretty, does not have any emotion or even a slimmer of light within.

"Excuse me miss?" Linus asked as he approached the woman. "Are you okay?"

The woman looked up and told him in a dead tone. "I do not know. I am worthless…a mistake by the scientists." Linus felt his hand grip his handled harder as he looked at the woman. He can tell that the woman has gone through some serious hell, not to mention that she mentioned scientists. Linus looked closely at the coat to see the MBI letters on the right shoulder of the coat. 'Did the MBI experimented on this woman? I don't understand their reason. What I do understand that they need to answer to my axe.' Linus thought darkly.

"It is not safe of you be out here alone. May I help you?" Linus asked as he put his hand forward for her to grasp on. The woman looked at the hand for a few moments before laying her hand on his. 'His hand…it is so warm despite being covered in armor…who is he?' The woman asked. "My name is Linus Lloyd, the Lawbringer. Mind I know your name?" The woman started at the helmet to see if she can faze through to see his face before answering, "I am Sekirei Scrapped number 7, Akitsu." Linus was about to comment about the Sekirei and being a scrapped number until…

"Well, well…what do we have here? A Old Knight trying to catch my pretty little bird? I don't think so."

Linus turned around to see two people behind him. One is a slim teenager with brown hair and eyes. He wears a white formal attire that screams "rich boy!" from the distance. Beside him is a tall man with messy silver hair and grey eyes. He wears a set black pants and a long-sleeved shirt, with an 'X' leather crossbands over his chest and a sword on his hip.

"Tell me, to what do I need to do for you to move aside so I can have her. I will pay you nicely if you do so~" The teen said while singing the last bit, expecting Linus to trade Akitsu for money…which he doesn't. Linus shook his head, making the teen pout.

"Oh, come on! A cosplayer like you have no right to deny me. But if you insist, Mustu, remove him from my presence." The Silver haired man, Mustu, nodded before drawing his sword. "Please forgive me, but you should have taken the money when you had the chance. I'm sorry." Mustu said remorsefully before dashing towards Linus with the intent to kill. 'I will end this with one swift strike to the heart.'

Akitsu felt her heart accelerate as the ninja **(Admit it, he's a ninja)** comes closer to Linus, his sword aiming for his heart. When Mustu got in range and strike Linus's chest,

 **DING**

Mustu's sword only stopped abruptly at the chest.

*gasp* 'You are telling me, that the armor is real? Then that means…' Linus swing his poleaxe horizontally to take Mustu's head. Mustu expertly backflipped and pose himself in a battle stance. Linus doing the same with the poleaxe over his head, with the tip pointing at Mustu.

"Mustu! What's taking so long?" The teen impatiently asked.

"Sorry Mikogami-sama, but the man's armor is real…and so is that weapon."

"Huh? So, he is the real deal eh? No matter, deal with him so I can get my pretty bird." Mikogami ordered before looking at Akitsu like a prize to be won. This made Linus angry and spiritually buffed himself up for a short amount of time. Mustu then attacked and strike to Linus's left shoulder, but Linus blocked it with his weapon before grabbing Mustu's shoulder and threw him to a tree. Mustu got stunned by the sudden impact and had no time to dodge a heavy hit from the blunt side of Linus's poleaxe, making him see white for a second.

"No superstes!" **(English: No survivors)**

Mustu then felt something hit him in the stomach and was vaulted over Linus and landed roughly on the ground. He quickly rolled over to dodge the axe blade and steady his breathing for a second. 'This man is good. To be able to not only his me, but to see the world white for a second before making me hit the ground hard. I can't be careless.' Mustu then decided to dash left and right to confuse Linus for a second. Linus couldn't keep track of Mustu and took some cuts on his exposed chainmail side. 'Good. I can hurt him if I can strike his chainmail.' Mustu thought before making the same motion for another attack. However, Linus swung his poleaxe in a 360-degree radius, forcing Mustu to back off.

Mustu then blocked a heavy attack before taking the tip of Linus's weapon shaft to the face before being hit with the axe blade, giving him a serious wound on the side. Mustu clutched his side and looked at Linus. He then notices Linus's side is bleeding, but his opponent is powering through the pain.

'Amazing. I never seen someone with that much pain tolerance.' Mustu was about to come up with another plan of attack until…

"Mustu retreat. It seems our friend here doesn't not want us to have my little bird. Not to mention that wound is pretty serious." Mikogami said with a slight amount of worry in his tone. Mustu nodded and backed away from Linus before grabbing Mikogami and disappeared.

Linus eased up his stance and glanced back at Akitsu. She felt something boiling inside during the fight and it made her body hot. 'What is this feeling…I am getting all hot suddenly.' "Looks like they are not coming back for a while. Come on before it really gets dark. Also, I should try to find you some new clothes." Akitsu nodded and both left to find somewhere to sleep in the Eastern part of Tokyo.

* * *

However, while they were traveling Linus spotted a woman being chased by two other women. The woman being chased is a long black-haired woman tied with a bow and brown eyes. She wears a red and white kimono and has a Naginata on her right hand. The two women following her consists of a woman wearing pure white silks that covers her limbs and her important parts, but Linus can't see her face. The other woman has blonde short hair and a black leather top up from her belly, leather bloomers and stockings.

"Leave me alone!" The kimono-wearing woman shouted as stopped in front of an alley. The two women then appeared in front her and posed themselves to fight, the one wearing silk had veils around her while the other has blade-topped strings over her fingers.

"Tough shit No. 87. Higa-sama wants us to bring you in and we will complete our orders." The blonde woman said.

"Fine then. If I'm going to fall in battle then I will fight with honor **(Hehehe…)**. I am No.87, Kaho!" The black-haired woman said as she readied her Naginata. The blonde woman merely sucked her teeth.

"Whatever. I'm No. 31, Sai! And we are going to take you in!" Sai said. She was about to attack until…

"De Medio Fiat!" **(English: Out of the Way! Not really one of quotes but it fits his chase attack)**

An armored man plunged the tip of his poleaxe into the stomach of Sai. Sai was shocked that someone got the drop on her and she crashed on the nearby dumpster. Sai felt the tip slip out and she glared at her assailant.

"What's the big idea hot shot? You want to die as-," She never got to finish as Linus drove his poleaxe into her body again, but this time lifted her up until the she looked at him from above. 'What the…hell? Who the fuck…is this bitch…' Sai thought before Linus trips over his poleaxe and made Sai land roughly on the ground. Honestly, Linus should feel guilty of killing her, but he feels like he didn't because there is something special about them. The Veiled woman looked at the armored man and quickly decided to take her fallen companion and retreat into the city. Linus wondered why did the veil woman not attack him but he has more pressing matters at hand.

"Ano…Arigato for your assistance. I thought I would fall here today. Are you a Sekirei as well?" Kaho asked. Linus shook his head, making Kaho confused. "Nani? You're not? But you were able to severely wound Sai with that poleaxe. No offense but humans are weaker than us Sekirei so…Nevermind. All it matters is that you saved me." Kaho then bowed to Linus, but felt something within her heart. 'What? My heart stopped for a moment, and my body feels slightly hot.'

"Master, there are no other Sekirei within the area. We are safe for the moment." Akitsu said as she appeared behind Linus.

"Wait what? Akitsu, why are you calling me master?" Linus was confused, when did she started calling him that? 'Master? Does this means that he is a Ashikabi?' Kaho thought as Linus tries to convince Akitsu not to call him master…in which he fails.

"Alright fine, you can call me master, but ONLY when there is no one around!" Linus ordered Akitsu. Akitsu gave a small smile, which made Linus's heart to skip a beat, and accepted his request. Linus then turned to Kaho. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Oh, um…I have nowhere so uhh…hehe?" Kaho laughed nervously.

'I may be going to regret this.' "You can come with us if you like. I need to find Akitsu clothes anyway so another woman can help me with that since I will admit…I have no sense of fashion. Period." Linus offered while looking down at the lack of fashion sense for himself. It's the whole reason why he would rather wear this armor than wearing dull clothing.

"I don't mind. I can see why when I see her with only a lab coat over her. Though…I don't know any clothes stores around here." Kaho admitted. Linus sighed and went on a journey to find at least ONE clothing store before finding a motel. He really does not want people think he's a cruel bastard for having a half-naked woman following him.

 **Shinto Teito Northern District**

As Linus's company tries to find a clothing store in the Northern reaches of Shinto Teito, they heard a cry of denial from an alleyway. Linus responded first by charging in there and had the intent to kill when he saw a hooded man trying to force himself on a girl. The girl light brown hair with blue ribbons wove in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and shows off her chest a bit and black stockings as well as black gloves.

"Come on little lady…I know about this whole game and you want strong Ashikabi to survive, right? So, let me…kiss…you bitch…" The man said while trying to break through her resistance.

"No! You are not the one I want. I'm not even reacting to you!" The girl shouted as she pushed him. The man glared at her and pulled out a switchknife to threaten her. "Listen here, I know you can't hurt me, but I can sure hurt you so you will-,"

"BEEP BEEP!" The guy was interrupted when Linus impaled him with the bottom of his weapon shaft and pushed him into the wall. The man gasped out in pain until a strong blow to the head knocked him unconscious. Linus looked down at him in disgust and rose his axe to kill him, but the brown-haired girl stopped.

"Wait! I know he was trying to force himself on me but that doesn't mean he must die! Let the authorities handle him please?" The girl said with tears appearing in her eyes. Linus has a soft spot for crying girls and while he should kill this man right now, the girl does not need to see death right now. Besides, Linus can't afford to be labeled as a murderer on the first day since he arrived. He need to investigate this place further, then he can start cleaning the rats in these streets.

"Master!/Mister!" Akitsu and Kaho called out to him respectively as they saw him stopping a fellow Sekirei from being forced by a sinister man.

"I'm fine. Just another victim saved from this man. Now I am really tired so can we just go to a hotel now?" Linus asked.

"What about Akitsu-san's new clothes?" Kaho asked.

"Ugh right…you can come with us girl since I assume you have nowhere to go?" The brown-haired girl nodded and Linus slowly made tracks to find the damn clothing store.

 **Hours Later**

Finally finding a store to at least buy Akitsu some PJ's, Linus rented out a room in a decent hotel and made way to his room with the girls with him. He even had a discount due to the hotel clerk nearly crapped himself for seeing a huge imposing man with a golden poleaxe beside him. Linus opened the door and started taking his armor off (leaving the chainmail on of course), unaware that the girls behind him are red-faced and panting. 'I think he is my Ashikabi' All three of them said and as soon Linus took off his helmet, all three of the girls gave up resistance when they saw his handsome face.

"Alright now I am going to sleep on the floor while you three…what's wrong with you three?" Linus asked when he turned around to see the three girls panting and slowly made their way to him. Linus backed up step by step when they made their movement until he hit the wall. 'Uhh…did I do something wrong?' Linus thought as the first girl who put her hands on his chest was Akitsu.

"My Ashikabi…" Akitsu whispered as she put her lips over his. Linus eyes went wide when he saw icy-blue wings spouted from her back and the marking on her forehead disappeared; only to reappeared on the nape of her neck.

"By the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" Akitsu chanted as the light grows dim. Linus was confused and was about to ask what just happened until Kaho kissed him the same way as Akitsu's. The same thing happened with Akitsu as pink wings emerged from her back.

"By my dance of my pledge, slash the calamities that befall my Ashikabi! No. 87, Kaho is at your service." Kaho said as she backed up with a smile. Linus only looked at the panting brown-haired girl and only opened his arms since he assumes she's going to do the same thing as well, which she did. Blue wings emerged from her back like the other two.

"By the hammer of my pledge, shatter all enemies of my Ashikabi! No. 84, Yashima, is now with you forever." Yashima said with a smile on her face.

'The hell just happened? Not that I mind about the kisses but about the wings coming from their backs. Now this capital really has questions that must be answered.'

"If you want answers then look no more as I will answer them for you!" Everyone in the room turned to the T.V on the cabinet to see a man with tall, spiky white hair and wearing an all-white outfit with white glasses.

"Congratulations for winging not one, but three of the beauties that are the Sekirei. For that, you have been chosen to be in a marvelous game of a royal rumble between other Ashikabi's and Sekirei in Shinto Teito! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Minaka Hiroto, Founder and CEO of the MBI corporation. And you sir…are a mystery."

Linus only tilted his head in confusion. "Oh, yes a mystery indeed. An Ashikabi who have winged the scrapped number 7 without being identified by my lovely company, very mysterious indeed~ But that is what makes this game fun! I love those who are unique to make this game far more interesting. It is the will of the gods that make this a reality. Now, my friend, you and your flock will fight others until there is only one left. Only then will you ascend to Godhood! Hahahahahahaha!"

'This guy's nuts!' Linus thought.

"Oh by the way, this is a top secret project to keep your mouth shut got it!? Todalooo~" The T.V shuts off as Linus looked at the T.V in a trance. There was a sudden knock on the door and Linus opened it to see a man in a black suit holding three boxes. The man shoved it to Linus before leaving. 'Rude…' Linus thought as he put down the boxes on the bed.

"Oh, our battle outfits! The professor must have had these on the ready." Kaho said. "Wait, you know that nutjob?" Linus asked.

"Yes, Minaka-sama was the one who released us from the MBI building. There are 108 of us all around Tokyo right now Master." Yashima informed as Linus only sighed and lay down on the bed.

"First off, my name is Linus, not master. Second, I am tired so good ni-," Linus went to sleep immediately once he got comfortable on the bed. The girls giggled before climbing on the bed as and rested with their Ashikabi.

'I vow to protect you and win all my battles, my Ashikabi.' All three of them thought as they too sleep with the yellow haired Knight.

* * *

 **Eastern District Hiyamakai Hospital**

"So, you are telling me, that a man in a suit of armored was able to severely hurt one of my pawns?" Said angrily by a young brown-haired "gentleman" in a business attire looking out the window. Behind him is a tall, slim build black-haired man with a black suit and wears spectacles.

"Yes, that is correct Higa-sama. The armored man managed to put a large hole in Sai before rescuing the No. 87. We have no information about him other than he is a foreigner. No. 10 was able to bring back Sai before leaving to her own chores. However, she could have fought and killed the man before subduing No. 87. Should we punish her?"

"Hmm…was she the one to tell you about the armored man, Kakizaki?" The brown-haired man, Higa, asked.

"Why yes, she did." Kakizaki responded.

"Then I will let this failure slide since she did inform us of a new potential threat to my plans. However, warn her that the next time someone interferes with my plans, kill them no matter what…unless she wants her precious friend at the hospital dead." Higa said ominously.

"It is ashamed that is not winged to you yet. I heard for our sources that she is not reacting to the patient yet, but is determined to help her in her sickness. It is slightly amusing for a bird to care for something they are not reacting to."

"It is more ashamed that I did not wing her myself. No. 10's power and body is something that many Ashikabis desires, but we will have to make do with her working for us in exchange of making that ill girl stay alive…for now."

"I see sir." Kakizaki said. He still does not know why Higa just not kill the ill girl yet?

"Anyway, I want you to find more about this armored man. I may try to make use of him as my enforcer. Think about it, an Ashikabi capable of hurting other Sekirei? I can think of many uses for him…and his Sekirei." Higa knows that Sekirei has a difficult time hurting other Ashikabi's unless they are ordered by their own. So, he can make this Knight kill both Sekirei and Ashikabi and dwindle his competition less. Besides, the armored man may have powerful Sekirei as well. However, he must teach the man a lesson. Higa dismissed Kakizaki and looked out his windows.

'So, you think you can interfere with my plans and get away from it huh lowly Knight? Well, you are wrong. This is the twenty-first century and you are outdated. I will show you what happens when you mess with me.' Higa threaten before resuming his work…and the next stage of his plan.

 **Somewhere in the Easter District, Top of a building**

'That man in that suit of armor. I felt a reaction to him just like Chiho. But that can't be possible, right? A Sekirei can't have two Ashikabi's at the same time unless…' Thought the woman with white silk covering her some parts of her body. Her hood is down to reveal an attractive brunette with brown eyes and long chestnut hair with one left part of hair in a ponytail.

'Chiho…I will find some way to break you out of your prison. Maybe I can have that man help me get her to the MBI hospital, even though I don't have any respect to the company.' The woman thought before jumping off the building and heading deep into the city.

 **Top of the MBI Building**

"Hehehahahaha! The game is getting far more interesting now that this Knight is on the field. Wouldn't it be fun when Minato meets this man and be a part of this game as well, Takami-chan?" Minaka said while looking at the town below him. On his side is a slender woman with grey hair and has an eyepatch over her left eye.

"Like hell will I let my children be involved into your foolish and insane game baka!"

"Oh, come on Takami-chan~ It will be a crime for not letting those two into the fun. At least, Minato please~" Minaka asked in a sing song tone before getting kicked in the face.

"Baka!" Takami shouted.

"Alright woman…have it your way." Minaka said with no damage applied on his face…somehow. "Anyway, have you looked up our knightly friend here?"

"For some strange reason no. Other than he is a foreigner from Italy according from the latest flight schedule, there is nothing on the system about the man. It's like he appeared out of nowhere."

"hehehe…very interesting. Yes, it is like the gods themselves has sent this Knight to be one of the major pieces of this game. Soon, the Sekirei's will find their respective Ashikabi's and will battle to ascend to Godhood, hahahahahaha whoa!" Minaka was interrupted when Takami kicked him off the ledge. She narrowed her eyes when Minaka deployed an emergency parachute from…somewhere.

"Damn, where is he getting these things."

"Always must be prepared Takami-chan! Always!"

 **Scene**

* * *

 **Alright then, the first chapter of this story is done. I hope you like it and I will continue to make this a successful story. By the way, Uzume is does not have an Ashikabi…yet. This is up for you guys to debate whether she be paired with Chiho, the ill girl in the hospital, or be with Linus. Doesn't matter either way because she will still help Chiho and will not be working for Higa anytime soon. Because I have a special plan for Chiho's happiness hehehehe…**

 **So anyway, send me any suggestions about either Linus's or Minato's flock and I will see you guys later.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Bringing the Law

**And I am back with another chapter of I AM THE LAW. So, it seems I am getting very useful reviews. Thank you all because it inspires me to write more of this story and all my other stories back in the DxD Fanfictions. Now, then…let's a go!**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Unknown Dreamrealm**

Linus looks around to see a sea of white silk underneath him. He was in his armor but his helmet his gone. 'Please don't tell me I lost my helmet again!' Linus panic.

"Looking for this handsome?"

Linus turned around to see the same woman wearing silk around her; only this time, her hood is lowered to reveal her beautiful face. The woman smiled as she tossed the helmet back to Linus.

Catching the helmet, Linus puts it back on before addressing to the woman. "Gratias Tibi, difende."

The woman tilted her head in confusion. "What? I don't understand what are you saying?"

…Linus hit himself on the head before telling her, "Sorry. It means thank you, milady. I had a hard habit of getting used saying new languages. Name's Linus Lloyd."

*giggle* "Well, you sure know when to straighten yourself by hitting yourself."

"Uh…right. Another habit…that may never be cured."

"Hehe…as much as I would like to get to know you more, I need to make this brief." The woman said before adjusting herself in a serious expression. Linus nodded her for continue.

"Okay, I want to ask you something that is very important. The first thing is that this dream is connecting us because I had a reaction to you. The second is that I have a major…problem that I need to address."

"What is it?" Linus asked.

"Not now. It will take too much time and I think we need to find a more…physical and private place." The woman said before winking at him. Good thing Linus had the helmet on to block the blush from showing.

"You know this is a cop out, right? Where in the world can be more private than our own dream?"

The woman leaned forward, showing her cleavage to Linus by the way, and made a playful face while wiggling her finger. "Ah ah ah, a girl got to have to meet their destined one in person, you know? Let's meet at the Izumo Inn. I will share the details there."

Linus nodded but flinched when a burning light hit his eyes.

"Oh crap! The light is about to wake you up!"

"Wait! I didn't get your name!"

"It's Uzume! Uzuuuumeeee…" Her voice grows faint as the light shines brighter until it consumes Linus.

 **Random Decent Hotel**

Zzzz...zzz *grunt*

We find Linus resting on his bed after his sudden introduction to the Sekirei plan. The sunlight rudely hit his eyes, forcing him to wake up. Linus was about to get off the bed, but his arms and legs cannot move a muscle.

'That's weird…I don't remember my armor being this heavy.' Linus thought. He had many harsh training in his early years, including waking up early and with your equipment on.

Yes, he has trained to wake up with his weapons and armor on. It is awkward to wake up ready for war when there is no war going on. Guess old tradition die hard with the Knights. Linus looked at his left arm to see why he can't move his arm…

Only to see the sleeping face of Yashima.

'What the hell? When did she got on my bed? I mean true I did slept on the only bed in the room, but she could have asked me to sleep on the floor.' Linus tried to use his right arm to wake Yashima up, only for it to have the same aliment as his left.

In other words, Kaho is sleeping on his left arm without him noticing it until now.

'Kaho too? Geez, this is slightly awkward when dealing women sleeping on you. I mean...my mentors told me to respect women and uh…' Linus thought nervously while a blush is forming on his face since his hands are touching certain…assets…from both girls. Linus decided that he could maybe slide his arm underneath and sit up, but his legs and stomach also cannot move. 'Let me guess…'

Linus looked down to see the sleeping form of Akitsu with her PJ's on. 'Oh, come on! Fine, five more minutes.' Linus thinks this is the Gods or fate or whatever's work to tell him to sleep with his Sekirei a little more.

 **Five minutes later**

Shuffling was made as Yashima was the first to wake up. She looked down and smiled at the Ashikabi beneath her. 'I can't believe I found my Ashikabi. I thought it will take forever to find him.' Yashima then noticed her sisters are also sleeping on the bed, then sweatdrop as she realized…the bed is too small.

'Hehehehe…maybe we should find a bigger bed.'

She then heads a runt and looked to see Linus opening his eyes. Linus looked up to see Yashima wide awake.

"Good morning Linus-kun!" Yashima yelled…before covering her mouth at her blunder.

"Huh? Hey, can you keep the noise down?" Kaho asked as she sit up from her position. She then saw Linus awake looking at her. "Ah, good morning Linus-sama."

"Rgh…what did I say about calling me that."

"Ano…gomen, I will try again."

*sigh* "Forget about it. I will try to bear it. Hey, is Akitsu awake yet? I'm having a hard time moving my legs."

All three looked at the sleeping ice woman. Yashima nodded to Kaho and Kaho moved close to her face before poking it.

*poke* *poke* *poke*

"Huh…?" Akitsu rose and rubbed her eyes before looking around the room to find her Ashikabi. She found him in front of her, which was awkward for the three to Akitsu looking around the room like a five-years old, and smiled at him as well. "Morning Linus-sama."

"uuggggghhhh. Let me guess, you want to call me that too?" Linus groans at his Sekirei "submissive" personality.

"Hai."

'I give up.' Don't get Linus wrong. The problem was that well…he had been told to treat a woman like a jewel and must usually respect her decisions. So, if Akitsu and Kaho wishes to call him -sama, which means master, then he might let them…in private. Because like hell they are going to call him that in public. Unfortunately for him, that's not it works.

Linus then had a disturbing feeling and looked at Akitsu. It was then he realized something that is missing from her.

She has no pants on. Or panties.

"AKITSU! WHY ARE YOU NAKED HALF DOWN!"

Akitsu looked down to see she is indeed not wearing any of her undergarments. "Oops…I forgot."

"HOW DID YOU FPRGET WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING!"

"Ano…Linus-sama. No offense, but Akitsu has a short memory so she may forget some things easily." Kaho advised.

"THAT NOT HELPING KAHO!"

 **After getting Akitsu to put her pants on…twice**

"So, can I get this again?" Linus asked as he was informed by his Sekirei about what they really are.

"Yes, we are called Sekirei. We are not human but we have a very close resemblance to them." 'Close? You girls are human…just with special powers.' Linus thought. "We have the abilities to manipulate elements, use a variety of weapons, and more. Unfortunately, one Sekirei can specialize of a certain field depending on their power. For me, I can use the Naginata to its fullest." Kaho said.

"I…well…I can use hammers." Yashima squealed out. Linus was confused.

"What? What's wrong of a woman using hammers like a weapon. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I well…I meant I have high strength so I wield a…giant hammer."

…

…

'…Okay, Yashima has the power.' Linus sweatdrop at the sudden bashfulness from Yashima before turning to Akitsu. "What is your power if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes, Linus-sama" *Linus groans silently* "I can make and manipulate ice." Akitsu said with a blank expression but with fire in her eyes. Well that iron…

"Interesting. So, does that mean that a Sekirei can manifest themselves to your Dreamrealm." Linus asked.

"Not that we are aware of, no. Why?"

"I…had a dream of a woman…"

"You had a dream of a woman?" Yashima asked.

Linus nodded as he informed his flock. "Yes, the woman's name is Uzume. She said that she wants to speak with me something very important and wishes to meet at Izumo Inn. Do you know where it's at?"

"Hm…I've heard that there is an inn in the Northern District that looks like a traditional Japanese inn. Maybe that's the one?" Yashima asked as she tested out her theory of the location.

"You went to the Northern District before, Yashima?" Kaho asked.

"Yes, there was this nice landlady and gave me direction to here. Though she did give off a scary vibe after she told me the directions. Also, she said that she runs an inn."

"Interesting. By the way, do you know why I had a dream like this? I mean I don't want you all to think I'm thinking of cheating on you…"

Kaho shook her head. "No, if you saw her in a dream, it means that woman may have reacted to you to my knowledge."

"Hmm…then I will head to the inn myself."

"WAIT WHAT?" His Sekirei shouted together, startling him, made him fall off the bed and hitting his head on the floor. Ouch.

"What do you mean going there alone? It could be a trap and I will never let my Ashikabi be in harm's way." Kaho said with fierce determination in her eyes…like they are going to a war meeting, which they are not…yet.

"Yeah! We can't let you go there by yourself, it is suicide!?" Yashima exclaimed.

"I will let no one harm my master." Akitsu proclaimed as the air turned cold.

"Girls, girls. I know this is a stupid idea, but I don't think this is a trap. Think about, why would Uzume tell me to meet in a nice settling place with a nice landlady there? Besides, I will bring my poleaxe anyway."

The girls reluctantly backed down. "If you say so, but know this that we care for you." Kaho said before kissing Linus on the mouth. Linus was surprised by the sudden move, but relaxed and kissed back as Kaho's wings appeared once again. "You are our special one so you know…"

"Mou~ Kaho-san! I wanted to kiss Linus-kun too!" Yashima said as Akitsu pouted. Linus knew this is going to happen very often for a long time.

"Alright, come on, I will give you all a morning ki-ahhh!" Yashima and Akitsu pounced on him as soon as he said he will give them a morning kiss. The room illuminated for several minutes before it died down.

 **In front of Izumo Inn**

Linus stands in front of a Japanese Inn in the Northern District. Despite the warning from his Sekirei about going here alone, Linus told them they can watch from the distance in case things get out hand. Linus also noticed that people were looking at him strangely again.

*sigh* Linus shook his head as he walked to door and knocked on it. The doors open to reveal one of the most beautiful woman in his life so far. The woman has slender yet shapely body with fair skin and purple eyes. She has a waist-length purple hair with short bangs in a hime style and wears a traditional Miko outfit.

"Ara? Hello there, welcome to Izumo Inn. How may I help you?" The woman asked with her eyes smiling at him. Linus also wanted to learn that infamous technique, but he doesn't know how.

"Uh…right. Hello, I am here to see Uzume. She asked me to come here for our talk."

"Ara, oh yes Uzume is here. She is one of my tenants here at my inn. I am the landlady, Miya Asama." The woman, Miya, introduced herself as she bowed. Linus awkwardly bowed back thanks to the suit of plate armor. Seriously, he needs to find a way to make this suit more flexible.

"My name is Linus Lloyd, Lady Miya. I am honored to meet you."

"Oh ho! Polite and honest, your one of the few people who gives proper respect to me…unlike a certain thief here." Miya whispered the last part ominously. "Uzume-san! Your friend is here!"

"He is? Great!" Uzume yelled out as she approached the door. "Hey there! Glad, you made it! Huh?" Uzume sees Linus blocking his visor with his hand. "Linus? What's wrong?" Uzume asked.

"Your appearance…"

Uzume looks down to discover she is only in her undergarments. She laughed nervously as she realized she is meeting Linus in her underwear…that or Miya is producing a sinister aura.

"Uzume…what did I said about being around the house half naked?" Miya ominously asked as a Hannya mask appeared behind her head.

"Err…R-Right! I was…going…going to get dressed y-yeah that's it. Like right now!" Uzume sprinted off to her room as the demon mask disappeared. Miya turned around, expecting to see Linus shaking in fear, only to be surprised that he just standing in the same place, with no fear.

"So, sorry. I have a habit of making my rules known to all my tenants in case they forget. I hope my sudden attitude change did unnerve you."

"What? I didn't felt anything." Linus was not lying; because he was a tad too busy staring at the demon mask to notice it. 'Ah, so that's why the Shugoki wore it during the war, it is very intimidating. I approve.'

'He didn't felt anything from my aura? An interesting individual indeed.' Miya said. Uzume then appeared once again, with clothes consisting of a pink belly top with a star on the front and a golden "10" on the back and capri jeans, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the wait. Bye Miya-san, I will be back soon."

"Okay. Oh, make sure you find something to cover yourself tonight. The weather will be rainy and have fun on your date!"

"Miya! This is not a date! Linus is a friend I met from work. We just discussing a project that is being worked on. Kay bye!" Uzume then grabs Linus's hand as they run off from the inn. Either for the "date" or from Miya's teasing.

"Ah, young love." Miya said as she heads back into the inn.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Miya stopped as she turned to see a silver-haired man with brown eyes. He looked at Miya with a serious expression.

"You mean the aura of death around him Homura? Yes."

"He is the armored man Mustu fought during the night Akitsu was winged. I hardly doubt he's serial killer since no one will wear a suit of armor to kill, but he has battle experience. I know it."

"Ara? He fought Mustu-san? How did Linus do?"

'Linus? So, that's his name.' "To be honest, I was completely shocked that man managed to heavily wounded Mustu. With a poleaxe, no less. You saw it with him, right?"

"Hai…I thought it was a toy weapon for him being a cosplayer, but with the stench of death around him and you saying that he wounded Mustu with it, he is a threat." Miya never forgives anyone who can be a threat to her tenants. Kind or not.

"Should I take care of him? Despite being the Ashikabi to No. 7, he can be a threat to every Sekirei and Ashikabi to everyone in Shinto Teito." Homura said. Homura pledged himself to be the guardian of the Sekirei from his promise to Takami. So, he should keep an eye on Linus.

"No. I don't think he has any ill intent to harm Sekirei. However, do keep an eye on him Homura. And tell Matsu she should do the same."

"Heh. No need. I think she is already on the case. I should get ready, today's is going to be busy." *sigh* "It's times like this that I wished I have a day off." Homura complained as he went to his room. Miya continued to the kitchen only to hear noises and a scream.

'Not again…' *sigh*

Miya opened the door to see her two recent tenants toppled on top of each other. On the bottom is a young messy black-haired man with gray eyes and wears a white shirt with blue jeans. On top of him is a fair-skinned young woman with a developed and curvaceous body. She had brown hair, in a hime-style, brown eyes, and wears a white gi with a red string and a short red skirt, with the addition of a pair of red combat gloves.

"I'm sorry Minato! Musubi got careless and toppled over the apple." The girl, Musubi, apologized for her blunder.

"It's okay, Musubi. Just be a little more careful next time okay?" Minato responded before starting to choke at the sinister aura coming from Miya. He looked up to see Miya eye-smiling at him, and a Hannya mask looming over her.

"Did I say no illicit sexual activity in this inn?"

"W-W-W-Wait! You got it all wrong! This is a misunder-,"

"No lunch for either of you."

"NNNOOOOOOO/OH COME ON!"

 **Hidden room in the inn**

"Don't worry guys, I will get the bottom of this. I knew there was something up with Uzume yesterday and now I have the opportunity to find out what." A woman said. She has long red hair with side plaits and wears resemblance of a cheongsam and glasses.

'Then finally Miya will let me have Minato. I mean for God's sake; the woman won't let me near the man while she's around.'

 **With Uzume and Linus**

Despite telling Miya that this is not a date, Uzume took Linus over several places to get to know to each other more. Went on parks, cafés, you name it that Linus starting to think that she is taking this like a date. Then again, she is the woman from his dream who is reacting to him so…

"I had fun today Linus!" Uzume exclaimed as they walked around the park. The sun was setting and rainclouds started to appear. "However, I think we should get to the main point. You can call out your Sekirei; I know they were following us."

"Dang it Akitsu! I told you that pot costume was a terrible idea. Where did you even found one?" Linus heard the voice of Yashima as she and the rest of Linus's flock walks out from the bushes. Linus then panic because Akitsu still doesn't have decent clothes on and was about to tell her to go back, only to see Akitsu in a long kimono like shirt with the head cut out to reveal her shoulders and a low V-cut over her chest. A black obi was tied around her waist and chains were in her ensemble to bind the clothes together.

"Oh Akitsu, you have clothes on, but where did the chains come from?" Linus asked. Akitsu only shrugged her shoulders, making him sigh before addressing back to Uzume.

"Nice little groupie you have there. Like the chain around the brown-haired girl. Show the submissive side." *wink*

*sigh* "It was not my intent. I don't even know where it came from! Anyway, don't we have business to discuss?"

"Right. You remember in the dream we shared that I have a major problem you could help me with?" Linus nodded his head. "I have a friend…well, a girlfriend to be honest…trapped in a hospital. I know this cheating on her for taking you out on a date but I…"

"You love both of us, don't you? Well, to her love and to me reacting as soulmate. No worries, I have no problems about it."

"Wait what? I thought people hates on homo-,"

"That's only in some countries, not mine. If you love two people and they love you back, go for it. Of course, about you being an alien and other…you know what I mean." Linus finishes before he embarrasses himself.

"Well, thanks. Anyway, the girl's name is Chiho. She is a sweet girl being treated for a uncurable disease within her. I thought of bringing her to the MBI hospital, but _Higa_ interfered with it." Uzume said with venom on the person named Higa. Linus noticed the slight sudden movement from Kaho from the side.

"Kaho…you know him?" Linus asked.

"I've heard of him but never meet him in person. However, his Sekirei that were after me yesterday was his." Kaho said with shivers down her spine about the man. Linus turned to Uzume.

"Mind clarifying about him?"

"Yeah no problem. Higa is nothing more than a selfish bastard who thinks we Sekirei are nothing more than tools to his plans. I've was forced to serve under him because he threatens Chiho's life since he has the power to cut off her medication." The more Uzume talked about Higa, the harder Linus grasped on his poleaxe. This man needs to face justice, on Linus's terms.

"I've heard he has several Ashikabis and Sekirei under his orders due to blackmail. Is that true?" Yashima asked. She was at the Eastern District to find her Ashikabi and her sisters there vaguely informed her about Higa.

"Hai…Most of them are working for him against their free will. While other works for him for the money and power. Kakizaki is an example."

"Who's that?"

"The man who is by Higa's side. He's the one relays Higa's orders to me…to kidnap other Sekirei." Linus's Sekirei gasped (well not Akitsu) and Linus rage boils in his veins.

"How many times you've been forced to do this?"

"Twice. The first was finding a close combat type named Musubi, but she was able to reach the Northern District. The second was…"

"When you went after me." Kaho finishes her sentence.

"Yes. I am sorry about that. I hope you…"

"I do forgive you. A person who is willing to sacrifice their name for the one they love is honorable."

Uzume was shocked by the sudden forgiveness but smiled. "Thank you."

"I think we should get to the min plan. The more I hear about Higa, the less I like him."

"Right. I want to ask you to rescue Chiho from the hospital. The MBI hospital treats Ashikabis for free and I think Chiho should be safer and treated better there, even though she is not an Ashikabi." Uzume looks down as she says about her negative reaction to Chiho. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Linus with his helmet off.

"Don't worry, I can tell them that she is my long-lost cousin with a disease. It will work out."

"Won't that break the law?"

"Not really if you are paying for the expenses to help another person out." Linus put his helmet back on. "Tell me where the hospital is."

"In the Eastern District, it's called Hiyamakai Hospital. Wait, are you going there alone?"

"Yes. I have a feeling it will be best you go back to the inn and wait for my return. You can play it off as you had no hand on this matter until they address you about Chiho's "disappearance."

"But there are armed men in the place. You should take your Sekirei to help you." Linus shook his head before walking away.

"I am the Lawbringer. As is one, I will be the vanguard of the rescue mission. Besides, think of it as a hello present for Higa. The men there are breaking the law, right?" Uzume nodded her head. "Well, it is time for them to meet their maker." Linus said as he continued walking. Uzume turned to his Sekirei, only for them to disappeared.

'I hope this works well Linus-kun. Hang in there Chiho, someone is on his way.' Uzume hopefully thought as she heads back to Izumo Inn. Unknown to all of them, a small drone was spying on them and tailed Linus and his Sekirei. Rains soon poured down on Shinto Teito.

* * *

 **Hiyamakai Hospital**

A girl with long blonde and brown eyes looks at the raindrops with a sad expression on her face. She worries about her loved one, Uzume, as the last time she visits her was two days ago.

'I hope she's alright. Huh?' Chiho then notices something in front of the gate to the hospital. Someone in a suit of armor. Chiho thought it was Uzume, but the person is a lot bulker than her. 'Who's that?'

Linus looked at the hospital with no emotion. His Sekirei is hidden in the darkness behind in case Higa's reinforcements arrives. No doubt this will bring in a lot of attention from him. He walks to the doors and tried to open it.

"Locked. Well, looks like I need to do this the old fashion way." Linus swings the blunt part of his poleaxe, breaking down the doors and of course, trigger the alarm system.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" Two black suited men arrived from the sudden crash sounds from the door. They see a man in a suit of armor.

"You have five seconds to turn back or we'll force you out. After you pay the damages." Linus ignored them and he walked towards them, poleaxe in hand.

"Hey! What did I just-Blaaagh!" Linus drops the blade from his poleaxe between the neck and the man's shoulder, spraying blood on the floor. The other man pulled out his pistol and shot him, but the bullets were deflected. Linus impaled the man with the pike before socking him on the jaw. He then put his foot on the man's back before impaling him again.

Linus moved onwards as more black-suited men arrived and started shooting at him. The bullets dealt no damage due his armor blacksmith made it bulletproof. Linus impaled the men one by one and tossed them over his shoulder until one was left.

The last man pulled out a sword and tried striking on his armor, but it broke on contact. Linus grabbed the man's hand and crushed its bones before throwing him onto the wall. Linus then stomps on his back to prevent him from moving.

"Gaaaaahh! What…what do you want? Money? Woman? Power?" Linus shook his head at the boring old wants of man.

"I am looking for Chiho."

"That little girl? She's on the third floor! At the end of the corridor! Let me go, I promise I won't break the laws of society again Knight!" Linus took his boot off the man.

'Hehe…dumbass think I will let this slide. I will kill his family and fuck his bitch.' The man thought as he tried to crawl, only to have an axe into his spine. 'Gah…damn…knight…'

Linus pulled his axe out of the man's spine before finding the staircase to the third floor. He found it after going through three more suited-men and made it to Chiho's room. He knocked on the door.

"Hello? I'm sorry, I thought visiting hours were closed. You can come in though." Linus opened the door to see the ill girl, Chiho, smiling at him.

"Hello. I never met you before. Are you a friend of Uzume?" Chiho asked. Linus nodded.

"Yes. My name is Linus Lloyd. I am here to take you to a better place." Chiho was confused for a moment.

"What do you mean better place?"

"Your friend, Uzume, has found a more suitable hospital that can help you with your problem."

"I-I can't. Higa said that he is the only one who can cure this disease."

"Lies. If the man has the cure, why didn't he give it to you already?"

 **Silence**

"The MBI has a way to find a cure for this dreaded disease. I can help you reunite with Uzume. We are…kind of in a unique relationship in a way." Linus said while rubbing his helmet.

"Are you to dating? I always thought she was bisexual, hehehe." Chiho laughed.

"Oh uh…you know? I mean you are okay with this?"

"Of course, I am. Anyone who have Uzume's heart other than me is good in my book. Though, does this mean you're her true Ashikabi?"

'So, she knows about the Sekirei plan, huh?' "What do you mean "her true Ashikabi?"

"I thought that man in a black suit with glasses was her Ashikabi with him being around her every time she comes here. But Uzume-chan is always depressed whenever he speaks to her. She did tell me that she is a unwinged Sekirei so I was happy that he was not her Ashikabi and you are."

"Uhhhhh…we haven't sealed the deal yet. But I suspect we will after this rescue mission. Once she sees you of course." Linus said with a smile in his helmet. Chiho nodded.

"Okay, can you carry me? I can't move my legs very well."

"Sure."

Linus put his weapon on his back, picked up Chiho in a bridal way and made his way to the exit. Chiho saw the corpses of the men in the hallways, but has no remorse for them due to them being mean around her.

 **(Play For Honor OST- Wolves Among Sheep)**

As they made their way out of the building, Higa's reinforcements came through with two women leading them side by side.

On the left is a tall woman with long, dark green hair and blue eyes. She wears a tight blue and white belly-top, revealing some of her cleavage, dark long gloves and stockings over her bloomers.

On the right is another tall woman with an inch-long hair. She wears a purple, yellow, and black outfit wrapped together around her and is held together by a small metal ring.

However, it is what they are carrying that caught Linus's attention, or rather whom they're carrying. Both females as a female under their arms like they are taking them somewhere…against their will no doubt.

"The hell is this shit? We were about to bring a present to Higa-sama, only to be called by an emergency break and killing spree in this fucking hospital. And what do I see? A cosplayer acting like a "knight" and a girl trying to leave her wonderful staff." The green-haired woman ranted.

Linus put down Chiho on the porch under the entrance's roof so she won't get wet before waling forward to greet his foes. He saw his Sekirei about to make their move, but Linus shook his head. 'It's time for these Ashikabis to know the terror of the Lawbringer, including you Higa.'

"Come on Toyotama. Let's just kill this guy and get it over with. I have other things to do." The dark-haired woman said.

"You and me both, Ichiya. Alright, human. You already put the girl down, so just come with us and we might not hurt you too badly." Toyotama said, with the intention of breaking as many bones as she can with Linus thanks to his inconvenient timing. Linus grasped his poleaxe and pointed at the two for a fight.

"Is this guy serious? He's going to try and fight us? Hey! Someone broadcast this to Higa-sama! He's going to have a laugh on this." Ichiya ordered as a man in a suit pulled out his phone and started broadcasting the attempt of Linus's fight. He was not the only one as the small drone above is watching the fight as is another drone with "MBI" on it.

 **MBI Building**

"May I have your lovely attention everybody! I have great news!" Minaka exclaimed as MBI personnel, Takami, and three other people wearing dark clothes beside her.

The three people consists of one on the left is a woman with an athletic body, pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips and wears a kimono-like shirt.

On the right is a slender woman with disheveled white hair and narrow eyes. She wears a tattered dark kimono covering her bandage-wrapped form and has claws on her hands.

In front of them is a long light gray woman with gray narrow eyes. She wears a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, and covered over by a loose kimono over it and a katana on her hip.

"What is now Mina-baka?"

"Why Takami-chan." Minaka dodged a random trash can out of nowhere. "It has come to my attention that someone is trying to broadcast a fight between Sekirei. Naturally, I hacked it to make sure it doesn't go to the public, but it has caught something in my interest. About a certain Knight."

"You mean that Knight cosplayer trying to act all tough?" The pinkette said in a rude tone.

"He does have some taste in costume design. Maybe I should see this guy…" The white-haired woman said before drifting off.

"Hey Haihane! Pay attention!"

"What is it Benitsubasa? I mean washboard."

"Rgh…nevermind balloon head!" The pinkette, Benitsubasa, countered with a scowl on her face.

"Now, now. Let's see what this idiot has to say first." The light gray-haired.

"Hai Karasuba-sama."

"Yes, the Knight cosplayer is on the video. I must say, I didn't think he has the guts to kill thirty guards."

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Oh yes~ The man has killed thirty armed men who were trying to kill him. In a hospital, no less! I find it ironic for you to die in a hospital rather on the field from a blade." Minaka said with a hand cupping his chin and tilting his head.

Karasuba grins. Anyone who has the guts to kill several people deserves to meet her…in single combat. It is those who has the blood of a wolf within them can catch the swordmaster's attention.

"I hardly doubt this is why we are called baka. What's the real reason?"

"Well, this same Knight is about to fight TWO Sekirei by himself! That's right, TWO!" Everyone in the room started whispering about the absurdity of a human fighting two Sekirei.

"This should be good."

"Guy doesn't have a chance."

"I'll bring the popcorn."

"What!? That's insane! Why would you show us this rather than telling the Discipline squad to stop this!" Takami yelled, worried about the safety of the Knight.

"But my dear Takami, I have a feeling that this man has something that will REALLY peeks my interest." A large T.V appeared and a video played, showing Linus facing Higa's Sekirei.

"The baka. No human can stand a chance against a Sekirei, let alone two."

"Hmm…maybe. Maybe not. Let's see what this monkey can do."

"I also will be showing this to other Ashikabi's, to make it livelier and encourages them to fight with their heads held high until they die!"

 **Izumo Inn**

"Miya! You have to see this!" Matsu exclaimed as she needed to show to everyone in the inn about her findings.

"What is it?" Miya asked, curious about Matsu's panic expression. She is usually a calm one from her time long ago.

"That armored man, he's going to fight two Sekirei…by himself!"

Miya eyes went wide. Linus is going to try and fight two Sekirei!? That's suicide!

The duo ran into Matsu's room where they see Musubi, Uzume and Minato waiting for them as well. **(Matsu winged herself to Minato when Uzume got back to the Inn)**

"The MBI is broadcasting this to almost every Ashikabi in Shinto Teito. I saw a MBI drone flying around just like mines." Matsu explained as they sat down to watch the fight.

'Linus-kun. Chiho-chan. Please be okay.' Uzume thought.

 **Back at the Hospital**

The two women dropped the females onto the ground before assuming their battle stance. Toyotama brought out a staff while Ichiya assumes a combat stance.

'So, one is hand to hand while the other is a staff wielder. Fine then.'

 **(End OST)**

 **(Play For Honor OST- To the Gate)**

"I am justice. Where I am needed, I will come prepared. My armor has no equal and my weapon is the most versatile weapon ever invented: the poleaxe. Pray that you do not need me. And when I arrive, pray that you have done no wrong. And from my standpoint, you have."

"Psh…what's that? A victory speech? Whatever, prepare to die!"

'They are in my way. If they are going to be the doors that will block my path, then I will ram it through.'

The rain poured down on the three combatants. Linus stood there, calm and collected, waiting for them to strike first. Toyotama went in first and attacked overhead. Linus blocked the attack and pushed her off. Ichiya went to his left side and kicked him on the ribs. She grunted at the impact.

"Damn! That armor is not a fluke." Ichiya then rolled to her left to dodge the slam from Linus's poleaxe. Toyotama took an opportunity and attacked behind him.

"Take this!" She cried as she smashed her staff on Linus's head. Linus shook it off and immediately grabbing Toyotama's throat and throwing her to the wall. Ichiya aimed to kick his head off, but Linus noticed at the last second and ducked under her. He then sweeps her leg with his poleaxe and tried to stab her with the pike, but Ichiya leg sweep him and tripped him.

Ichiya then got on top of him and started hitting on his visor to crush his helmet, along with his head. Linus to the blows and jabs her left ribcage before pushing her off. He then took a staff blow on the head and stumbled back.

"you're goo that's for sure. But…never mess with us!" Toyotama yelled as she and Ichiya attacked him at the same time. Linus does his best to block every one of his attack, but took a few blows to his ribs and arms.

'They hit harder than I thought.' Linus then swung his poleaxe in a 180 arc to force them to back up. He then parried an overhead strike from Toyotama, and made his own attack.

"Ad Mortem, Inimicus!" **(English: To Death, my enemy!)**

He slammed the blunt part of his weapon onto Toyotama's skull, making her see white for a second. Ichiya attacked from behind but Linus dodged it and got behind her.

"No Superstities!"

Hit from the pole of his poleaxe, Ichiya was lifted over his shoulder and his face first onto the wet ground. She then felt her neck grabbed and was brought up to her feet before taking the axe blade to her side. Ichiya stumbled on a tree and got on one knee with her hand holding her wound.

'Can't believe this human is taking us on! He even managed to wound me!' Ichiya jumped over to the recovering Toyotama and both nodded to each other. Linus prepared for their next attack.

"Alright, boy. Get ready because no one survives this next attack. Or should I say attacks." Linus assumes his stance.

The two then disappeared, making Linus wide-eyed until he was hit in several parts of his body. He felt the staff hitting him in the head to distort him while blunt attacks hit him on his ribcage several times.

Linus juggles his poleaxe around to block as many hits as possible, while concentrating inside. He then got on one knee and looked up to see the smug faces from the duo.

"See? Told you no one can survive these lighting speed attacks. Time to die."

"It's been fun but I have other things to do. See you around~"

The two raised their respective weapons (Ichiya with her right leg up high) to end Linus.

"Linus/sama/kun!"

 **MBI Building**

"See? Told you he was stupid Haihane."

"Oh well…"

"Hmm…"

 **Izumo Inn**

'Oh crap! He's going to die!' Minato panic. Musubi covers her mouth while Matsu looks away.

 **Hospital Grounds**

Just as the weapons about to hit him, Linus quickly stand up and a golden aura surrounded him. The aura parried their attacks and knocked them onto the ground.

"What the fuck!?" Toyotama cursed as she and Ichiya see Linus with a golden aura around him.

'What is this feeling? This power, it's like its invigorating me for a short moment.' Linus's Sekirei thought as Linus's burst of power sinks into theirs.

"I don't know what sick game you're playing, but it ends here!"

"No wait!"

Toyotama swings her staff overhead to splint Linus's skull. What she did not expect, is for Linus to take the hit and swing his blade into her gut. Toyotama coughed up blood and falls onto her knees. She then felt something on her back and looked up to see Linus's boot on her back.

"Vale." **(Goodbye)**

Linus the plunged the pike into Toyotama's spine before brutally yanking it out. Blood spread around Toyotama's body as she went into shock. 'How…could this…happened? Higa…sama.' Toyotama stopped moving as Linus steps over her body and face Ichiya.

"Toyotama! You bastard RAAAAAHHH!" Ichiya roared as she delivers a series of leg strikes on Linus. However, Linus did not stagger as he plunged his blade into Ichiya's shoulder blade. He then yanks it out and impales her chest and made the poleaxe stand underneath the struggling Sekirei. Ichiya looks at the visor of the one who bested her and Toyotama before falling onto the ground hard.

 **(End OST)**

Silence took over the area, as everyone cannot believe a human as defeated two Sekirei by himself. Linus rose his poleaxe into the air and cheered for his victory. He then turns to the crying Chiho.

"Hey, I'm ok now. Don't cry. I hate when I made a girl cry."

"Baka. Then, don't do stupid stunts like those again."

"Can't promise you that."

*Chiho cries harder*

"Okay I won't! I promise." Linus then put his poleaxe on his back and picked up Chiho. He whistled and his Sekirei arrived on the scene.

"We were so worried Linus-sama! How could you do stupid stunt like that?" Yashima exclaimed.

"I will hear your complaints later. Right now, we need to get Chiho and those two women over there to safety."

"What about the two Sekirei you defeated. While I am impressed you defeated them, it will take more than that from a lethal blow from a human once they are treated." Kaho said.

"Really? Leave them. You will deal with those two when the time comes. Just think of it as a bloody message to Higa. Let's go!"

"Right!" The girls said as Kaho and Yashima picked up the unconscious women while Akitsu made an ice path to clear the path from the unwelcomed audience. The group left the hospital and their silent audience.

 **MBI Building**

"Hahahaahahahahaha! I knew it! I knew this man has power to fight other Sekirei. This makes the game much more fun! Hahahahaahahaha!

The MBI building was silent and who could blame them? A human capable of dealing with Sekirei in a fight? How could you not be surprised?

"Hahahaha! Yes! With him on the game board, the game will be more joyous than ever! Fight my Knight! Fight my birds!"

'Interesting. Very interesting. A human that is worth my attention. I will come for you Linus. Let us see how you fare against my blade.' Karasuba thought as the blood within her boils.

 **Random Decent Hotel**

"You baka! How could be so reckless? I thought you were going to die!" Uzume cried with tears on her face as she hugged Linus's chest after he took his armor off when he arrived at his room. Linus is really feeling the guilt for making girls cry in his own…

"Wait a minute. How did you know where I live?"

"I had a friend who can…nevermind that! What were you thinking about fighting those two? You could have gotten killed!"

"I know. But I need for the others to know who they are messing with. The Lawbringers are a force to be reckon with and I think I made the impression. I'm sorry if I scared you all."

"You idiot…" Uzume said before cupping his face and kissed him. White wings erupt from her back and veils appeared around them before they disappeared.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled! No. 10, the Veiled Sekirei Uzume, is with you now and forever." Uzume announced with a smile on her face.

'Wasn't she hitting me seconds ago?' Linus thoughtfully asked.

"Welcome to the family, I guess? I don't know…"

"Well, we'll see each other more often you know~ But first, I got to see Chiho before it the rain hits into downpour. See ya Linus-kun!" Uzume said before grabbing her umbrella and rushed to the MBI hospital.

*chuckle* 'What have I gotten myself into? Wait, how did she know I was fighting two Sekirei?'

Linus shook his head before going back to his room to meet the two guest of his room. Linus saw his girls sleeping around the room, but noticed his guest are awake now.

"I see you awake now."

*gasp* The girl with dark hair in two pony tails and wears a kimono like dress hides behind the other woman. Said woman has grey eyes and brown hair, in a wild look around her head with longer strands tied into a tail falling down her back. She wears a red top with her back exposed and a white cloth around her hips.

Linus put his hands into surrender position and backed up. "Hey, I am not going to hurt any of you. I just want to know that are you ok?"

"Um, yeah! Thank you for saving us from those meanies! They said that we were going to see this Higa guy to be our Ashikabi. Like I'm going to let that happen." The brown-haired girl boldly said. She then felt her body shaking and turned to the shy girl behind her.

"Come on Shi-chan! This helped us so the least you can do is to say thanks!"

The black-haired girl timidly poke her head from the brunette's back. "Ari-Arigato. That was good right, Namiji?" She timidly asked. Linus suddenly got the need to protect her.

"Yeah. Now, let's go find our-," Namiji was interrupted when a scorching heat burns within her. She puts her hand on her chest and tried to steady her breath.

'What the? Does this mean my Ashikabi is nearby?' Namiji turned to Shi and see that she too is suffering from the same heat. They both turned to Linus and locked their hazes to him.

"My…Ashikabi."

'Oh crap!' Linus panic

"Wait! One at a time Dah!" Both girls pounced on him and kissed him furiously as Namiji's crimson wings and Shi's cherry blossom wings erupted from their backs.

"By the pledge of halberd, pierce and sweep the sadness of my Ashikabi!" Namiji chanted.

"By the pledge of my blades, slice through the despair of my Ashikabi!" Shi chanted.

All three stood up with Namiji and Shi softly smiled at Linus. "We are your Sekirei, my Ashikabi. Now and forever more."

*sigh* "I have a feeling this is not the end of this. Now, I have to find a bigger home because this room is not big enough for all of us." Linus said as he knocked himself into sleep (literally). Namiji and Shi giggled before placing themselves besides him and joined him in dreamland.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **That's the chapter guys. Hope you didn't mind the wait as I had a picture the fight scene. For those who didn't play For Honor and wondering what did Linus just pulled, it is called Revenge Mode, which boosts his attack, defense, infinite stamina, and cannot flinch. However, he's not invincible as he can still get hurt and it only last for a few seconds.**

 **For this story, it will only be his last card to play in case things gets rough. So, he won't be OP.**

 **Another thing I want to address is why is Toyotama and Ichiya still alive? Answer: I have a feeling Shi and Namiji wishes to have a rematch on them. Besides, it wouldn't be right for a Sekirei's Ashikabi to do her battles for her…except for Kuno.**

 **That is all. Read, Review, PM suggestions and I will talk to you guys later.**


	4. Notice

**Okay everyone, if you have been noticing...or even if you haven't. It should be abundantly clear, that my stories are out of date. Business as usual i suppose. Anyway, I am here to tell you all that my stories will be updates very soon. No lies, no tricks, no nothing. It's just i was relishing the freedom that is being out of school that i need a few days to relax for a bit. But now, i had the urge to write again and give you guys quality content.**

 **There is also another issue of ANOTHER story i am planning to publish soon. Yes, my brain is like an imagination factory that will continue non stop. The story is actually something that is very...unusual...for me to do.**

 **Does anyone know the anime, Inuyasha? That Anime? Yeah, that is what the fanfic is going to be. And if you know me so far, i will make an OC (who is male by the way) and has some crossover elements. What are they you ask? Having the appearance and fighting style of from a character in For Honor. (I know, i'm a fanboi from the game. The game is too good...minus the connection issues)**

 **So what i ask from my faithful fans, is that i want you to PM or post a review for three things for the OC.**

 **1) Which For Honor character the OC will be based on?**

 **2) Where will the OC be introduced. (In other words, what Arc should the OC be introduced post Inuyasha's group all united together)**

 **3) Parings?**

 **That is all for now. I will love to see what are your thoughts and the chapters will hopefully be posted soon. Starting with Soul of an Undead.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
